1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and applicator for mechanically connecting hollow structures, in particular small blood vessels, through so called anastomoses. Such means may for example be used when making a bypass past narrowings or occlusions of arteries caused by arteriosclerosis.
2. Background Art
One such connector and applicator are known from WO-A-99/21491 of applicants. This document discloses several embodiments of connectors which are made up of an annular member and circumferentially spaced joining means for holding the vessel walls together in order to make the joint between the vessels. The connectors as disclosed are suitable both for end-to-side and side-to-side anastomoses.
The object of the present invention is to further improve the connector and applicator for making mechanical connections between hollow structures.